Belle of the Boulevard
by xoxobabe
Summary: Piney's daughter, and Opie's sister, comes to Charming claiming she wanted a break from work but there's one thing that doesn't make sense to everyone. Haley Winston never liked to visit Charming and never cared about the motorcycle club. Why is she there and what is she hiding? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Belle of the Boulevard  
by: xoxobabe

 **Plot:** A family member of Piney and Opie comes back to town looking for some help, using a visit as a cover.

 **Author's Note:** This story is something I've worked on and posted before, called State of Affliction. I reread a little of it and with the change of how the story was going to go, I realized I would have had to change some of the beginning so instead of going back and editing everything around, I'm just starting over. It's been years anyway so a fresh start would do me good. As for my main character, she will be portrayed by Jill Wagner. If you do not know who that is, the picture is the story's main cover photo.

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I only own the characters and storyline you do not recognize from the show.

 _ **Chapter One**_

Haley Winston parked her black 2003 Jeep Wrangler in front of a small home with a tan pick up truck in the driveway. The tall, green eyed woman grabbed her purse and her cellphone before exiting her car, placing the sunglasses on top of her brunette head. After closing the Jeep door, she made her way to the front door, hoping someone would be home.

As she rang the doorbell, she heard movement inside. Silently thanking they were home, she waited patiently for one of the residents to open the door.

She wasn't surprised by the person who opened the door. Donna, her sister-in-law had been the one to do so. "Haley. What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile on her face as she was happy to see the woman in front of her. She moved forward outside of her home as she gave Haley a hug, basically pulling her inside as she did so.

Haley returned the hug and entered the home of her brother, his wife and his two children. "Just thought I would come see you. See how things were going."

It was rare for Haley to step foot in Charming but it was far from rare that she and Donna were close. When Haley was fourteen, her mother took her and Opie away from Charming but Opie had returned to be with the motorcycle club. Haley stayed with her mother, keeping in contact with her father, Piney, and her brother. It was the contact that was rare.

She would call her family for every holiday and only went to Charming once every couple years for Thanksgiving or Christmas. Before Opie went to jail, she had been to Charming for his wedding and when her niece and nephew were born. Once Opie went to jail, Haley kept in constant contact with Donna and even invited her and the kids over to her place every so often.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Donna's voice. "Did you hear me?"

Haley shook her head no, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. What did you say?"

Donna shrugged it off, telling her it was no big deal without having to say the words. "Things are rough. Opie's working but it's not enough." She took a seat on the couch, motioning Haley to do the same. "Jax has been around. And I found Opie getting some things together in a bag one time Jax was here."

Haley knew all about the motorcycle club and the illegal activities they were into. It was one of the reasons she didn't come back like her brother did. She loved her dad and brother but she knew the things they did were wrong. She also saw the problems it caused up until the day she was taken away from it.

"Do you think he's really going back to that? He was in jail for five years." Haley hated the club for what happened to her brother and if she didn't need to get away from her problems, she wouldn't be in Charming.

The mother of two shook her head. "I don't know. Does he know you're here?"

"Nope." She told her as she laughed. "It was kind of a last minute decision. I need a break from work back home."

"I could use that but we need the money. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want." Donna told her sister-in-law as she got up from the couch. "You can have Ellie's room and I'll have her share with Kenny." She grabbed the keys to the truck that were sitting on the small table located where you first entered the house and looked back at her house guest. "I hate to do this but I do have to be at work soon. I picked up an extra shift at last notice."

Haley waved it off. "Hey I understand. I'll just watch some TV or something."

After a few more minutes, Haley was left alone. Donna and Opie were both working and the kids were being watched by one of Donna's friends. She briefly scanned the tables in the room, her eyes locating the remote on the end table on the other side of where she was sitting. She moved over, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It didn't take long before she found something to keep her occupied until her brother came home or she fell asleep. Whichever came first.

 **A/N:** Yes I know it's a very short chapter, more like a prologue but I wanted to at least get this started and out there. I'm not really expecting reviews because not much has happened but if I get them, great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle of the Boulevard**  
by: xoxobabe

 **Plot:** A family member of Piney and Opie comes back to town looking for some help, using a visit as a cover.

 **Author's Note:** I really wasn't expecting reviews or favorites on this story based on chapter one alone, mainly because only Donna and my OC were in it. But I thank you guys! It does make a difference in me wanting to write the next chapter. Reviews excite me which makes me excited to work on the next chapter. This chapter has more of the characters we all know and love so I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I only own the characters and storyline you do not recognize from the show.

 _ **Chapter Two  
**_

Haley woke up the next morning unsure as to what time it was. She didn't even remember falling asleep but based on what she was watching she figured it to have been around ten o'clock. Taking the blanket Donna must have covered her with off, she looked underneath for her cellphone. Just to the side of her she found the little device and checked the time. Just after ten.

How she was able to sleep that long without once waking up she had no idea. She usually only slept for seven hours at a time and her body was well used to that.

As she got off the couch she looked around into the rooms she was able to see into without moving. No one. As she walked to the bathroom, she decided to check the bedrooms to see if anyone was still home at this time. Still no one.

Haley decided to take quick shower and get herself ready for the day ahead of her, whatever it was to include. After she finished she went into the kitchen to grab a drink of orange juice for the refrigerator. It was then that she noticed there was a note to her stuck on the door by a magnet.

 _Haley, I didn't want to wake you. Opie is down at the clubhouse and I'm at work. The kids are at my friend's place again. So you're not stuck in the house all day I left you a key on the counter near the coffeemaker. See you later! Love, Donna._

Turning around to find the coffeemaker, she saw the key where Donna said she left it and took it in her hands. Instead of getting some juice and staying in, Haley decided she would get out, grab an iced coffee from one of the local coffee shops since there was no chain coffee places and head down to the garage where Opie was said to be.

 **soa/soa/soa**

To her, the medium iced coffee she ordered didn't taste as good to the Dunkin Donuts coffee she was used to having every day but it would have to do for her. It wasn't worth going back home for. As she located the Teller-Morrow garage with the help of a local, she pulled into the parking lot, pulling up as much as she possibly could so she wouldn't have to walk.

Donna said he was at the clubhouse but the clubhouse and the garage were in the same parking lot. Rather than going into the clubhouse she hadn't been in since she was young, she opted for the garage. Pulling the door to the small office she saw an older woman she remembered as Gemma.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked without looking up, instead concentrating on some paperwork she had laid out.

Haley fidgeted with her car keys in her hand. "I'm looking for Opie Winston."

Gemma looked up from her paperwork, taking her reading glasses off. "What do you want with Opie?" she asked the girl questioning Opie's whereabouts. It wasn't long before the ATF were looking into her husband and the club and Gemma had her doubts about the young lady standing in front of her. To her this lady was working for the government and had questions for the member who had recently gotten out of prison.

"He's my brother."

Gemma looked her over, taking in her appearance. She focused mainly on the girl's face, looking for comparison that she was telling the truth. When she was confidant the girl standing at the door was telling the truth, she got up from her seat. "Haley? What made you come all the way down here?" Gemma knew Mary had taken Haley along with her when she left and took Opie. She also knew Haley's views on the club and not once had she been to the clubhouse, or even the garage, on any of her visits back in Charming.

She shrugged, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Just wanted to see my family."

Gemma nodded slowly. "I'll go get him for you." With that Gemma left the office to get Opie. She knew who the girl was but she didn't trust her one bit. Letting her into the clubhouse without knowing if Clay and the guys were doing anything illegal was something she didn't plan on doing.

 **soa/soa/soa**

"What the hell is she doing here? She's never liked us." Clay asked a few minutes after Opie left the room, clearly annoyed Piney's daughter was hanging around the club. A holiday was far from them and she was never close with Jax. She wasn't here to see how his son was doing, being he was born prematurely.

Gemma looked towards the door Opie had left through and then back at Clay and Tig. "I don't know."

Clay turned to Tig. "Get Juice. Have him look up background on her. Just because she's Piney's daughter doesn't mean shit. Not to this club."

Tig nodded as he grabbed his cellphone and dialed a phone number. He waited for Juice to pick up and then informed him he was needed for some club business. He also made sure to tell him to tell anyone. If something bad turned up then they would inform everyone but until then no one needed to know Juice was called in for club business.

 **A/N:** I just watched all of season one again in two days so I know exactly how I plan on writing this story up until what happens right after Donna dies. I'm excited for this storyline so hopefully the next chapter will be posted within the next couple days! I also have so many ideas and storylines I want to do for other stories so we'll see which story wins on getting a chapter written.


End file.
